


Dream or Nightmare [Perfect CellxReader OneShot]

by KatiMariposa



Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Xenoverse - Fandom
Genre: Conton City, Dream or Nightmare, F/M, Multi, Obsession, Stalking, Time Patrol, Time Patroller - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 08:23:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19390258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatiMariposa/pseuds/KatiMariposa
Summary: You go to bed after logging down in your journal for the night. You think you're going to have a good night's sleep, something unexpected happens to you and find yourself in a scary predicament. Once you find out who's behind it, your feelings become heavily conflicted...





	Dream or Nightmare [Perfect CellxReader OneShot]

With the window seal cracked slightly open to allow a gentle cool breeze to refresh your bedroom, you set your focus on your maroon hardcover journal to log down some notes and daily updates. You felt the need to keep up with it ever since you were enlisted in the Time Patrol many months ago. Who wouldn’t want to jot down the multiple exciting and sometimes boring things that transpire in Conton City?

Like a powerful instrument, you wielded that black ink pen and created many strokes of words and sentences along each printed gray line on the cream colored paper. It seemed you had quite a few things to say about the recent days from the amount you were writing on each page. Some of today’s entry went as followed:

_“Having a rough start to your day is an understatement when you have Cell as your new mentor for the next… actually I don’t know exactly how long. He didn’t specify in his “glorious” introduction speech. This guy is truly something else…”_

From the very moment you entered your name in the roster for his lessons and met up with Cell at the designated training grounds, you were **NOT** impressed by his presence. You could’ve had anybody else, from Goku to Yamcha or Ginyu to Cooler. Hell, you would even consider Hercule if it meant avoiding anyone you didn’t like, but it would seem there was no other choice.

Most of the other Time Patrollers filled in the slots for other potential mentors in the recent week so you had only one of two options to pick: wait for a while for new missions to come up with no new skills learned or improved, or go with the next available person on the list.

You impulsively grinded you teeth at the small scenario you began picturing in your mind. The act of humiliation you displayed once you showed up to meet this giant biomechanical bug. To approach Cell, standing by his lonesome at his hangout on the outskirts of Conton and to practically beg him to train and teach you his fighting skills for better performances during missions was a real pain in the ass. He indulged in your desperateness. That smug little grin would curve his pale lips with slight amusement glowing in his sharp eyes.

Such a disgusting display.

You slam your pen from a spurt of anger over the event, nearly shattering it against the polished wooden desk. This guy knew how to crawl under your skin, even when he wasn’t speaking. He would boast about his “perfect” physique and abilities every second you gave him and you would purposely try not to give him the chance. He was surely full of himself. Didn’t he die by Gohan a long time ago?

Big talk for someone who perished at the hands of a child.

To avoid any more stress and fits from thinking about the thorn in your side, you concluded your entry and shut the book closed to prepare for bed. Perhaps a good night’s rest will ease your nerves to normal, especially because you had to deal with him the next day as well for some more intense training.

You turned out the light from the lamp and hopped into bed, sinking underneath the sheets for extra coverage and warmth. The window was left open. You figured it was no problem since you stayed in a second floor apartment. Besides, the room felt a bit stuffy so a natural breeze was complimenting, despite wrapping up closely in the blanket.

You fell asleep within ten minutes or so. Your head buried itself heavily in the plumped pillow as most of your body remained under the comforter. You felt like you were resting on a giant cloud in the night’s sky.

Suddenly, your eyes fluttered open and scrolled through your surroundings. You turn your head to one side, then to the other, but everything seemed the same. Quiet and still. It was when you tried to fully turn yourself around that something was terribly wrong.

Stiff as a board, you were frozen from the neck down. It was like your body went unreasonably numb. You couldn’t move your arms or your legs. You were also flat on your back instead of on your side like you typically slept.

“W-What the hell? What’s going on?!” you panicked as you desperately jerked yourself in hopes of a release, to no avail.

Your heart began beating loud and fast as you struggled to gain back the sense in your limbs, but no matter what you did, everything felt as if you were suddenly paralyzed. But why? Your training session couldn’t have been that severe. You were fine right after, a little worn since Cell liked to be too rough but you managed to mostly recover. Then it hit you like a volley ball to the head in gym class, could it be that you were suffering from a case of sleep paralysis?

There was no way…

In great disbelief, you continued to panic and squirm, but your body was physically stuck like being glued to your bed. In the middle of your trouble, a startling chuckle halted your actions and your eyes grew wide towards the ceiling.

“There’s no use in struggling for freedom, my pet. You are bound by my rings and waves of Ki. It is impossible to break from,” a dark and low voice rumbled in their throat.

Your nude lips quivered at the recognition of the voice coming from within the room. You were being held still by Ki? How? You tilt your head to peer down at your figure, noticing the concentrated bright waves of power becoming visible and entangled around almost every part of you. This was alarming. You never imagined someone could do this kind of technique, but mostly floating around in the back of your mind, is why?

Just as you were trying to grasp the reality of the situation, the sound of mechanical footsteps echoed from the corner of the near pitch black room. As the noise grew closer, certain physical pieces became clearer as they approached the bed. What gave them away faster was the immediate flash of their piercing pink eyes in contrast to the dimness of the area. You forced your head up as your eyes shrank with dread.

“C-Cell?!” you stuttered uncontrollably, flabbergasted by his entrance.

He was the last person you wanted to find sneaking into your apartment late at night. He kept up that signature grin as he gazed down at you in a helpless position. He had to be enjoying himself at the sight of your endless attempts to loosen yourself from his power. Watching you wriggle like a worm excited him further.

“You look surprised to see me, (Y/N). And here I thought you would feel blessed to be in the presence of perfection,” his playful pout, as short as it was, quickly sent spurts of shivers down your spine.

You had to be dreaming. This couldn’t be real. **HE** couldn’t be real right then and there. Unfortunately, you were unable to solve this with your thoughts scrambling like mad.

“What the hell are you doing here? Free me and get out of my home this instant!” You glared and growled through your teeth.

“I’m afraid I can’t do that. You see, I could smell your scent from miles away, especially with the aid of your open window. Tonight seems…,” Cell inhaled deeply as to take in the atmosphere that surrounded him with intensity, “…different than when we spent our time training earlier.”

You gulped, confused by his reasoning. It made you quiver with a mix of fear and anger that he was here, intruding and basically holding you hostage in your own home. This was so insane, you were practically screaming in your head, actually scared of what he was plotting in that huge deceiving noggin of his.

“I- I don’t understand,” your innocently puzzled tone caused him to laugh lowly to himself.

His eyes closed while doing so, but once they opened again, the worry factor increased. You were trying your damnedest to conceal the majority of your distress. If you even allowed a single trace of weakness slip through the cracks, he would take advantage of it and surely even further.

“Of course you don’t. Mere beings such as yourself could never pick up details this deep. Something within you is calling to me, yearning for my attention. It’s repulsive and yet I can’t ignore it,” he explained with the look of frustration.

His lips slightly twitched as he checked you from head to toe. As if things weren’t already super confusing, Cell stepped closer to the mattress. Your body instinctively shook as you grew more nervous of him. There was no use in trying to escape. You had no knowledge on how to release the Ki. Plus you were had the feeling the only way that could happen is if you begged him to do it himself. However, he might not do it willingly…

“Look, I don’t know what you’re thinking, but-,” you were interrupted by Cell hastily dashing towards you, lording over your restrained figure with his shadowy muscular form.

Both of his massive arms and hands straddled around your top half while he managed to position himself kneeling uncomfortably close to your lower half. Your legs were forced to move even with the Ki and straddled around him and suddenly you felt your face flush with red heat.

“But what? Are you going to tell me, ‘I won’t go down without a fight’? Hmm? If you had a single shred of common sense, you would realize by now that you are in no condition to fight back. So long as I maintain my Ki wraps. I commend you for your brave efforts, but I’m afraid it won’t work on me,” he rumbled in his chest as he lowered his head to gain a long whiff of your hair spread gently over the pillow.

You froze like a statue as you heard the sound of him inhaling slowly right by your ear. His hot breath tingled against your skin. Mini waves of shivers traveled through your body as he moved his face towards the crook of your neck. As he carefully inspected your body, your heart raced erratically against his cool chest. He could feel yours rising and falling fast from the unnerving emotions that are bottled up within you.

Cell grinned widely as his lips were merely an inch away from your neck, the heat of his mouth tickled you and you couldn’t help but jerk away from him a bit.

“Because I’m not leaving until I get what I want.” With those shocking words echoing throughout your mind, he rushed in to plant quite a few soft kisses against your skin, igniting the unwarranted desire from your heat down below.

You pressed your lips together to prevent any quiet moans from escaping. This felt so strange, impossible to ignore. Why was he doing this? What came over him? What did he mean when he said, _“Something was yearning for his attention from me,”_ and _“I’m not leaving until I get what I want”_?

You were likely on the verge of a panic attack until you realized his kisses were unusually soothing. His lips were remarkably soft to the touch, you weren’t sure if this was truly real. You began having a difficult time keeping from letting out noises as you closed your eyes shut, as if it would help at all. It only added to the intensity of the sensation. Unable to hold back anymore, you allowed barely audible moans to travel from your mouth, giving Cell the satisfaction he was searching for.

“My, My. Are you beginning to enjoy this, my pet? To think you would hold your breath and resist my touch. Guess it was too much for you,” Cell commented cruelly, gliding his purple tongue along the sensitive surface of your neck, earning him a higher pitched moan from you.

A chill shot through you, causing your body to tremble with pleasure and fear. It didn’t sound like the ideal combination, but it was unavoidable. How could you resist him anyways while in a bind? A couple of tears formed at the outer corners of your eyes, which ran down the sides of your face once you squeezed your eyes closed with each brush of indulgence.

“C-Cell… Stop. P-Please,” you struggled to plead with him, hoping he would at least listen to the desperateness in your voice.

All you got was another chuckle vibrating against your perky chest. His chilling response didn’t make anything better either.

“Stop? Why would I when I know that you’re body is asking for more? After all, this is what you wanted, is it not?” he chortled near your ear as he clawed and wrinkled the bed sheets in his firm grip.

You heard the threads snapping beneath you as Cell ripped the silk material you tried so hard to preserve. Buying a bed set of sheets wasn’t cheap and missions were low which meant earnings were low too. This was beginning to piss you off that he was being overly inappropriate, invasive and destructive with your belongings.

Yanking your arms and legs with the limitations due to the Ki seemed pointless, but you wanted to demonstrate your eagerness to push him off of you. You were not about to let him take advantage of you, even if your body was reacting positively to it. The moment you closed your glossy eyes for a mere second, Cell sunk his sharp teeth into your delicate skin, barely breaking it with the amount of pressure he used.

You let out a loud squeal once you felt a sharp pain in your neck, kicking your legs into the mattress and arching your back to get away from him. Your whining mixed with his husky groans added fuel to the fire as he released his mouth to raise himself over your face to gaze down at your expression. Surprisingly, he hadn’t drawn little to any blood, but you had to imagine that he left behind a nasty wound from how badly it hurt. Was he marking you so you would become his property?

You prayed it wasn’t the case. You would rather be caught dead than live to be **HIS**. However, as he floated above you, something was capturing your attention. Your weary eyes locked with his unusually soft glowing orbs. They were like gems glimmering against the darkness of the room, like tiny sparkles or stars were embedded in them. He wasn’t smirking anymore, just a pleasure look across his pale gray chiseled face, like his smug attitude melted away.

What was this expression he displayed before you? For once, it was calm and nearly sincere. It was like a new Cell presented himself in a very short amount of time. Why was your heart beating faster and even skipping a beat or two? Your cheeks flushed heavily, feeling even warmer than it was already.

“Cell,” was all you could get out during this bewildering moment.

There was silence until he finally responded, a small smile gracing his lips as he peered down into your hypnotized eyes.

“Do you truly wish for this to stop? Or is there something you refuse to admit about yourself? About us,” he asked in a calm tone.

Your eyes widened as you had trouble processing his words. Your mouth agape while his hot breath brushed against your skin, feeling like moist, warm kisses. His questions were perplexing to say the least. You arched a brow before inquiring him on his own questions.

“About myself? Us?” you wondered in an audible whisper. You scanned his facial features before proceeding with interrogating further, “What do you mean by us?”

“There’s something you are withholding. A piece of truth that is severely crucial to our…,” Cell paused briefly to lightly glide his large rough fingers along the right side of your face to your cheek, making glances towards your lips. His long black nails carefully scratched the surface of your skin, sending small tingles throughout your body, “…potential courtship.”

“Courtship?”

“Perhaps ‘this’ will awaken your mind.”

Just as he finished, he leaned in to press his lips against yours, causing you to groan into his mouth when he decided to take charge again. The kiss began sending mix signals throughout your very being. Your mind started to grow foggy as physical aspects clouded your judgment. His kisses were assertive and mainly burned with passion. The two of you exchanged moans and groans as the kiss became deeper.

Suddenly, the previous urges to fight him off faded away with each second your lips locked and molded perfectly with his. You could feel each other’s heartbeats going at a fast pace as chests pressed roughly against one another causing friction. Your escalating hot body clashed with Cell’s cold shell, which only enhanced to sensation between you two.

Instinctively, you tried tugging your arms from the bed so you could wrap yourself around him, but you were still bound by his Ki and couldn’t do a whole lot to move your limbs. Noticing your failed attempt to move closer to him, Cell cautiously brought his hand up above your head while maintaining the intense kiss. His middle finger and thumb were pressed together, debating quickly whether to set you free from his trap or keep you tied up for better advantages.

He knew you had it in your to object his advances and you were doing so earlier when he revealed himself, so if he released you from the bind, one of two things could happen: you will hit him and demand that he leave your home, if you had the strength and smarts to beat him or you will continue to engage in this fiery interaction that may have ignited into something that couldn’t be burned out.

He took the chance and snapped his fingers, the sound of the click ringing in your ear. In a split second, the bright bands of Ki evaporated and vanished from the areas that held you down. You were free. You gained back the ability to move your arms and legs again. It felt so much better, but now that you were no longer tied to the mattress, what did you want to do?

Fight Cell or keep going?

It was clear you dug yourself pretty deep in this affectionate session, to back out now would result in a tense standoff between you and your mentor, who was currently stronger than you. He had the upper hand being hovered over you, so could you win? You pondered your next option.

You swung your arms around Cell’s neck and pulled him in for a more intimate embrace. You also wrapped your legs around his waist, which stirred the heat that was brewing in your nether region. His moan traveled into your mouth as he felt you rub against his black sheath cover down below. The friction excited him and he purred with delight.

Before getting any friskier, you pulled from his lips giving an audible ‘pop’ and a trail of saliva followed and snapped apart. You gave an intense gaze into his bright colored eyes, hoping you grabbed his complete attention when you cupped his cheeks with your shaky but firm hands.

**SMACK!**

Cell’s face jerked to the side so hard from the impact of the unexpected slap you gladly delivered. Some built up anger welled up inside and you had to unleash it one way or another. That was what he deserved for a premeditated hostage situation and to make his moves on you.

Cell snapped his neck back into place, fiercely glaring at you as his pink eyes flashed with red. A hint of annoyance came over his face as you two engaged in a hardcore staring contest. You thought the uneasy silence would make him retaliate since he was not the type to mess with, but you didn’t care. You needed to relieve yourself one way.

Then, you cracked a seductive smile.

“Damn you. Damn you to Hell,” you cursed lowly.

Lust was returning into Cell’s bold eyes. He chuckled in his throat and gave a grin so devious right back at you. That’s was your sign to smash your lips into his once more, offering entrance to his tongue shortly after to battle for a victor. He obviously won, but hey, you tried your best. You felt his hand sliding and making his way to one of your perky mounds when…

Your eyes shot open and you tossed the sheets off of you!

Your breathing was irregular, but in a matter of minutes it restored to normal. You touched your moist head, glided through your hair, then remembered to grab the side of your neck. When you placed your hand over the area where Cell bit you, there was nothing.

“What?” you whispered, tapping the tip of your fingers around to feel for any teeth marks, but you couldn’t find anything.

You searched left and right in your bedroom, trying to locate Cell in the dark room. After a minute of looking, you saw no one. The only thing to note was the cracked open window and the breeze rustling the curtains covering it.

Was it all a dream?

The details created a minor headache and you pinched the bridge of your nose and rubbed the temple of your head. Why would you dream about such things? About Cell? Reevaluating all the scenes in the dream made you silently cringe. It was unfathomable to think you had any ounce of sensual thoughts for that giant narcissistic jerk!

“There’s no way!” you shouted as you pounded both your fists into the bed, beating the sheets like you were tenderizing meat.

Once you stopped, you took a deep breath and smoothed the wrinkles out of the sheet. You needed to take it easy. It was only a dream after all. It didn’t necessarily mean that you had some infatuations for your mentor, who you added was also extremely irritating. Nothing more than just your mind playing games with you. That was how you kept it.

To ensure nothing strange actually happened in real time, you hopped out of the bed, made your way to the open window and pulled it closed, switching the lock to secure it. You were not counting on any intruders. Closing in the curtains completely, you returned to you safe haven furniture so you could catch up on some well-deserved sleep. As you went around the side of it, you glanced at the red hardcover journal lying flat on the desk.

A light bulb floated over your head space as you wondered if you should log down your account of the dream in the book for record keeping. It would help if it became a recurring theme from time to time, but then you shook it off, in doubt that it was possible. Any new dreams of that arrogant fool would be dismissed immediately. It was unlikely you were ever going to develop feelings for him, especially with the way he is and what he represents. It was best to not venture in those treacherous waters.

It was also forbidden for a student to get involved in a romantic relationship with a mentor, especially one with a colorful background. You hadn’t heard of what sort of punishments would occur if such individuals did the deed, but you had to imagine that they were quite brutal. It was in your best interest to avoid it, if you could. You rejected the idea of writing anything related to the dream in your journal and preferred to hit the sheets for the rest of the night. Things should hopefully get better for you and that you could survive another dreadful training session with the “Almighty” Cell and his illustrious “Perfection”.


End file.
